A Simple Falmunction
by Moonsetta
Summary: The 1987 Donatello looses his personality modifier ray when something goes wrong during an experiment. It lands in the 2k3 world. Chaos is ensured when it hits Mikey, Don, Raph and Splinter. What will Leo do? Especially, when the Shredder is blasted?
1. Chapter 1

The 1987 Donatello looses his personality modifier ray when something goes wrong during an experiment. It lands in the 2k3 world. Chaos is ensured when it hits Mikey, Don and Raph. What will Leo do?

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

A Simple Falmunction

_(Italics-1987 World)_

"_Donatello, are you finished with the oven yet? I want to make pizza!" Michelangelo said as he twirled a circular shaped piece of dough on his hand._

"_Just about," Donatello said where he was behind the oven, trying to figure out went wrong._

_The turtles had pulled it into his lab so he could have easier access to his tools._

"_How many times has something broken this week?" Raphael asked as he leaned against a table where chemicals were bubbling._

"_Twelve," Leonardo said as he leaned against the table as well._

"_Hey dudes look, it's Donatello's personality modifier!" Michelangelo said as he scooped it off one of the tables._

"_Not again," Donatello and Raphael said together._

"_Hey that was the most exciting day I ever had," Leonardo said with a bright smile, "You guys should've seen your all's faces when I threw the stink bomb into the turtle van."_

_Raphael sighed and pushed himself away from the table. They all heard a sudden crash and turned to find a broken beaker on the floor and a green liquid._

"_Sorry Donatello," Raphael said._

"_That's ok, it's just an experiment. I can start it up again when I finish with this."_

"_Michelangelo," a new voice said as a hand came down on the orange masked turtle's shoulder._

_Michelangelo screamed, sending the dough into the air along with the personality modifier. The dough landed on Master Splinter who was standing behind Michelangelo while the personality modifier landed in the green liquid with the broken beaker. Then, a bright light filled the room and when they looked back when it faded away, the broken beaker, green liquid and personality modifier had vanished._

**

* * *

**

(Bold-2K3 World)

"**Hey, where's Leo?" Raph asked as he walked into the main room of their lair.**

**Don pretended to be absorbed in his work, forcing Mikey to pause his video game to answer, "He went out for a training run about an hour ago while you were sleeping."**

"**What!" Raph shouted and sped out the door.**

**Ever since the incident at April's Raph made sure that Leo never went out on a training run on his own. How dare he leave! The red masked turtle was ready to let out a long and loud rant as he walked down the sewer tunnel when a bright light seemed to explode in front of his eyes. When he could see clearly again he saw something that looked like a toy gun laying a feet in front of him. He also noticed a few pieces of glass and a strange green liquid being washed away by the slow moving water. He scooped up the gun and raised an eye ridge at the simple design of it. This wasn't a toy or weapon of the present time.**

"**Hey Raph, what was that light? We saw something-" **

**Raph glanced behind him to see that Don and Mikey had followed him.**

"**I don't know, there was a bright light and then this thing just dropped into the water," Raph explained and tossed it to Don.**

**The purple masked turtle examined it carefully, before Mikey started saying what comic book it looked like it was from. Raph sighed and turned to leave the sewer tunnel, normally Leo gave the lecture but now he felt like giving one to Leo. The red masked hothead had made it clear long ago that Leo was to tell them when he went out for a training run and to never go alone. The last time Raph had let him go alone he- Raph growled and pushed the memory away, he couldn't think about that right now, he had more important things to do.**

"**Mikey!" Don shouted.**

"**I just wanted to know what it did," Mikey defended as the small gun sparked and began humming.**

**Raph turned around in time to see a green light fill the air, at which point the blast knocked the three turtles against the walls.**

**

* * *

**

Leo returned into the sewers with a bag full of food from April's and a bruised shoulder. He had been helping April in her shop and for some reason there happened to be a deer in one of the giant cabinets someone had given her! The leader learned that day, that deer were dangerous and could kick pretty dang hard! He dropped into the sewer just in time to avoid a bit of broken glass and some strange green liquid.

"**No more mutants please," Leo silently prayed, after Bishop's aliens mutated all those animals they had one heck of a job cleaning up everything.**

**He returned to the lair only to be frozen in shock. He expected to come in and see his baby brother playing a video game or reading a comic book, but he was sitting on the floor next to the table, building a puzzle. On closer inspection, it became a 1000 piece puzzle.**

"**Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked with wide eyes.**

"**Shh, I'm concentrating," Mikey said, staring at the half finished puzzle before selecting a piece and snapping it in place. **

"**Yes!" he cheered.**

**Leo shivered, maybe his game console was broken and he didn't have any new comics. Yeah, that was probably it. He ducked into the kitchen, put the groceries away and headed towards the sound of running machinery in Don's lab.**

"**Don," he called out.**

**There a loud shuffling, as if the purple masked turtle was trying to put something away quickly, "Just a minute!"**

**There was a moment of silence then a crash. Leo grabbed the door handle and went in anyways. Don quickly grabbed up a lone sheet and covered what he was working on. The eldest walked in to see him bending down to clean up a few broken beakers and tubes, that were thankfully, all empty.**

"**Here, let me help," Leo said and kneeled down to pick up the pieces as well, "What happened Don?"**

**The purple masked turtle kept his gaze on the glass, "Nothing, just being clumsy I guess."**

"**Clumsy?" Leo thought, "Ok, I know Don's not the best in nin-jutsu but a problem with simple balance?"**

"**Did you need something?" Don asked and his voice sounded, lighter?**

"**No, I just wanted to check on you, do you know Mikey is doing a puzzle?"**

"**Again?" Don asked, finally looking Leo in the eyes, "That's the third one today."**

"**Third? Don, he never had enough patience to complete one."**

**Don shrugged and looked away at the look in Leo's eyes. Then, Leo noticed the tarp covering something a few feet away.**

"**What's this?" he asked.**

"**Just something stupid," Don mumbled, not actually looking up to find out what Leo was talking about.**

"**Wow," Leo breathed in the next second, "Don, this is amazing. I had no idea you painted."**

**The one beaker that managed to not break during the accident broke against the floor when Don dropped it. The beaker shattered and the glass embedded itself into the genius' foot and lower leg. He cried out before he fell back. Leo dropped the sheet that had been used to hide the easel and stepped forward to catch his little brother before he fell down.**

"**Whoa, careful bro," he said lowering Don onto the floor far from the glass to look at the injury.**

**Don kept quiet and tense throughout the whole inspection. Leo frowned in confusion but pushed it away for the time being.**

"**Can you walk?" he asked.**

**The younger turtle didn't even want to try so he shook his head. Leo scooped his little brother into his arms and crossed the room before sitting him down on one of the cots they used when one of them was badly injured. Leo turned away and Don took a deep breath, he was so nervous. The eldest returned with a first aid kit and began wiping away the blood before searching for tweezers to retrieve the glass shards. Don made no noise throughout but thoroughly winced when a large shard of glass was removed.**

"**I have to say," Leo said as he bandaged the wound, "I'm glad you taught us all basic first aid."**

"**Well, in this life, we need to know," Don mumbled, glancing at the wall beside him.**

"**Don, are you ok? You're acting very strangely, it's as if you're nervous," Leo said.**

**Don unconsciously started to tap his fingers against the cot below him.**

**Leo finished up and put away the first aid kit, "Well, I'm going to the dojo to train. Call if you need anymore help."**

**Don nodded nervously and kept his gaze focused on the wall. Leo frowned and ducked out of his little brother's lab with confusion clawing his mind. He glanced across the room to see Mikey was still working on the puzzle. Shaking his head at the unusual behavior Leo made his way to the dojo, unknowingly about to receive a big shock. The dojo was quiet so Leo assumed it was empty. **

"**Master Splinter's probably in his room," Leo thought, "And Raph's more than likely still asleep."**

**But when he walked into the dojo he stopped cold in his tracks, for in the middle of the dojo was his little brother, meditating. Leo's jaw hung slack until Raph finally opened his eyes.**

"**Leo!" he shouted and scrambled to his feet and ran to give his older brother a hug**

**Leo blinked.**

"**Thanks goodness I was so worried," Raph said.**

**Leo blinked again.**

**Completely baffled by the reaction of his immediate younger brother Leo pulled away, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my little brother?"**

**Raph laughed, "I'm right here bro, by the way, um you know the kata Master Splinter was teaching us earlier?"**

**Leo raised an eye ridge, "The Rising Dragon?"**

**Raph nodded, "Well, could you help me with it?"**

**Leo's eyes widened, Ok Raph was never this open with his emotions, never this nice to him, rarely meditated and never asked anyone, especially his older brother, for help.**

"**Please?" Raph pleaded, his eyes growing wide and innocent.**

**Leo may have gotten used to Raph's hot headed ways but Mikey used that look on him too often and he was still venerable to it. **

"**Uh, ok," Leo muttered unsurely. **

"**Yes!" Raph cheered with a dopey grin on his face.**

**

* * *

**

Hours later Leo walked out the dojo with Raph right behind him. They both stopped when they saw their sensei sitting across from Mikey at the coffee table in the main room. The elderly rat had a serious look on his face.

"**Michelangelo, there is something very important in life."**

"**What's that sensei?" Mikey asked, his attention fully on Splinter.**

**Splinter reached for a sheet that had been draped over the table. He smiled and pulled the sheet away.**

"**Accessories!" he shouted in glee and reached for a sparkling scarf among the items on the table that ranged from earrings to purses.**

**When he sensed his other two sons he turned with a big smile plastered across his face, "What do you think boys? The purple scarf with the jade bag or the ruby earrings with the rose lifts?"**

**Leo's jaw would've hit the ground if possible. What in the world was going on!**

"**I'd go for the sapphire bracelet and the emerald bag," Raph said.**

"**Ah excellent," Splinter said and then pulled a bag out from under the table before pulling out a green dress and slipping it over his head, "Does this make me look fat?"**

**Leo choked out, "I-I'm just going to um, go to bed," with that he rushed to his room and slammed the door shut while breathing deeply.**

* * *

"_Are you positive it's here?" Raphael asked as he and his team stepped into the sewer of the a new dimension for the personality modifier._

"_This is where I triangulated the coordinates at," the purple masked turtle explained as he glanced around the dark tunnel._

"_Well dudes let's hurry and find it, I don't want my fabulous pizza to burn," Michelangelo said, starting to move random debris around._

_Leonardo rolled his eyes, "I wonder which dimension we're in?"_

"_Who knows," Donatello said, "Let's just focus on finding the personality modifier, hopefully it didn't hit anyone."_

**

* * *

**

Leo slept silently in the night, concluding that he was probably in a dream and would wake up if he went to sleep in the dream, either that or his family decided to have April Fool's Day in August. He closed his eyes and truly fell asleep for about ten minutes until his door creaking open woke him. Sometimes, the youngest turtle came to him after a nightmare and sometimes, his purple masked genius little brother got frustrated by a problem and wanted someone to talk to and although no one knew it, on stormy nights, even Raph snuck into the eldest's room, careful not to make noise that would wake him, even though he was always awake.

**The door closed as a shadow darted across the room and towards the bed. Mikey always just walked right up and crawled in the bed beside his oldest brother, Donny sat on the edge until Leo woke up or Don lost his courage and left, and then Raph waited until he turned over towards the wall. The figure wasted no time and crawled under the blankets and snuggled close to the eldest.**

"**Mikey," Leo thought and raised an arm to wrap it around his little brother and pull him close.**

**The younger turtle reacted by snuggling closer and pillowing his head on Leo's shoulder. The eldest let a smile cross his face and closed his eyes, finally giving into the sleep he needed after his day. Trapping a deer, was not easy and he could still feel where the deer had kicked him in the shoulder.**

_

* * *

_

Michelangelo yawned, "Dude where is that thing?" he asked his older brother.

"_I don't know, the signal keeps jumping around down here," Donatello said, _"_Maybe it's caught in a circulatory spate."_

"_A what?" Raphael asked._

"_He's saying, maybe the water here is carrying it around in a circle," Leonardo explained._

"_Oh," Raphael said._

"_Dude, wasn't that easier to say?" Michelangelo asked his older brother._

"_Nope."_

**

* * *

**

Leo opened his eyes, as nearly every being did when they woke up, and glanced to his side, expecting to see a flash of orange but stared wide eyed when the color he found wasn't orange and wasn't his youngest brother. It wasn't Mikey that was cuddled up to him, it was Raph. Well, this certainly threw Leo over the edge. He searched his mind for a possible explanation, there wasn't even a storm last night but Raph had been acting strange the day prior so Leo concluded that the behavior shouldn't be all that surprising. If this was a joke in the end he was making his brothers train for six hours strait!

**The eldest quickly and carefully untangled himself from the hold Raph had on him and got to his feet before exiting the room and heading towards the kitchen where he found his purple masked younger brother sitting at the table, just staring at the wood. The coffee cup beside him was empty but there was no aroma of the caffeine filled liquid in the kitchen.**

"**Don," Leo said quietly.**

**Don jumped to his feet with a small yelp before he spun around and reached for his bo staff.**

"**Wait, it's just me!" Leo said loudly.**

**Don calmed down a bit when he saw it was his eldest brother but returned to staring at the stained wood of the table. As Leo warmed water for a cup of green tea he frowned skeptically, it seemed their local genius was hiding something.**

"**Ok Don, what is it?" Leo asked as he sat down with his tea.**

**Don ignored the question, "Can I have some of your tea?"**

**Leo raised an eye ridge at that, Don didn't drink tea, he stuck primarily to coffee.**

"**Have you been up all night?" Leo asked.**

**Don shook his head, "Just been up for about an hour. The tea?"**

**Leo grabbed Don's coffee mug and glanced into the cabinets for tea bags. At the last second he passed over the green tea bags and pulled out chamomile instead, it would help Don sleep.**

"**Here," Leo said with a friendly smile, sliding the mug over to his intelligent little brother.**

"**Leo," Don said after a deep drink of the chamomile tea.**

"**Hmm?" Leo said in return after a drink of his green tea.**

**This was so unusual for the blue masked turtle, normally he would share a pot of green tea with his sensei in the mornings. His little brothers usually didn't wake up until hours after he did.**

"**Well, um do you remember yesterday, that battle with the purple dragons?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Well, I never got a chance to say thanks for blocking that attack."**

**Leo nodded but glanced down to look at the scars across his plastron. Which attack was Don talking about? He had blocked five attacks aimed at Don, seven aimed for Mikey and four aimed for Raph.**

"**And I never did say thanks when you saved me from drowning when we were younger."**

**Leo nearly choked on his tea, ok the only time Don remembered that is when his thoughts were on when Leo was ambushed nearly a year before by the Foot and then thrown through April's window. Well, he did survive and he did come out of the coma.**

"**Don, you and the others have saved me just as much if not more than I've saved you three."**

**Don started tapping his fingers against the table before he yawned. Leo smiled, thank goodness for chamomile.**

"**You're tired, you should get to bed, we don't have training today anyways," Leo said as he got to his feet.**

**Don climbed to his feet but stumbled when he was upright and nearly fell over. The eldest stepped forward and caught him before he fell face first onto the floor.**

"**Sorry," Don mumbled, "But I really should check the security system and my computer needs-"**

"**No computer," Leo said as he scooped his little brother into his arms, "Bed."**

"**But Leo-" Don protested as he was set down in his bed and then covered with a thick blanket of his favorite color.**

"**Go to sleep," Leo commanded and smiled when Don did just that.**

"**Hmm," Leo mused as he ducked back into the kitchen to clean everything up, "Chamomile must be more powerful than I thought."**

* * *

"_I just don't get it, the ray is going around in an irregular circular pathway," Donatello said as he yawned._

"_Come on," Leonardo said, "Raphael and Michelangelo are already asleep," he gestured to the sleeping turtles off to the side, "Let's head back and get some rest, we can come back later."_

"_Ok," Donatello said with a sigh as he took out a beeping device and aimed it at the wall of the sewer tunnel. He pressed a large red button and a beam of light shot towards the wall before it began to expand into a portal._

"_I hope that device of yours hasn't caused trouble in this dimension," Leonardo said as he attempted to wake up Raphael and Michelangelo, succeeding in only awakening his red masked brother._

"_Come on Raphael, help me with Michelangelo," Leonardo ordered._

_Raphael nodded and climbed to his feet before joining his other brothers as they scooped up the youngest. They all yawned, almost in unison, and walked through the portal, it closing behind them in seconds._

* * *

"**What is this?" a figure decked out in metal armor sneered as a Foot soldier held out what looked like a toy gun.**

"**Some kind of weapon," the soldier mumbled, "One of the turtles dropped it. We spotted them in the sewers before they vanished and left this behind."**

"**So you failed to bring me their heads? I do not take kindly to failures!"**

"**Master no I-!"**

**Then the soldier fidgeted as the twin bladed gauntlet descended upon him, his fingers fumbling and pulling the trigger on the gun. Light filled the room and the Foot soldiers quickly gathered around their master where he had been knocked against the wall. After a few seconds, the Shredder sat up slowly. The Foot soldiers, fearing his rage, backed up. The one with the gun was frozen stiff though. Saki got to his feet and stared at the trembling soldier. Then, he glanced around his throne room.**

"**Has it always been so dark in here?" in asked, his voice quite light, "Someone replace those walls with full windows, I'd prefer to look out over my city. Someone fetch that sword that belonged to Hamato Yoshi, I should give it to Splinter, and someone make a fruit basket, I will have to apologize for the trouble I've caused them all these years."**

"**You!" he said loudly, pointing at the trembling but now confused Foot soldier, "Locate and deliver the sword crafted by Kowari to me this afternoon. It will be a gift for Leonardo after I destroyed his katanas. Complete these chores by this afternoon."**

"**Maybe you should use it on him again," a Foot soldier whispered to the soldier with the ray in his hands.**

**He shrugged and fired it again at the Shredder. Their metal clad master fell again but instantly jumped back to his feet.**

"**What are you all doing here? Complete those duties then hurry to the airport or you'll miss your month long vacation to Hawaii. Now have everything accomplished by the time I return this afternoon. I'm going to go volunteer at the hospital. I will take care of the elderly."**

**With that the door to the room closed, leaving behind the group of bewildered Foot ninja. They turned to look at one another.**

**What chaos had been unleashed in their world? **

**

* * *

**

Leo was slowly but surely questioning his current sanity. Everyone else was at peace, maybe he was the crazy one. He was trying to focus on his mediation but Splinter kept asking him his opinion on new outfits and Raph couldn't leave him alone for two minutes, coming up with the most ridiculous questions and requests. How ridiculous?

"**Hey, big brother!" Raph shouted as he rushed into the dojo.**

**Leo inwardly groaned and opened his eyes from his meditation. Why couldn't Raph be more like Mikey? The blue masked turtle looked beside him to see his orange masked brother sitting in the perfect position and breathing correctly. They had both been navigating the astral plane when one of many unwanted interruptions forced Leo back into reality.**

"**Yes Raph?" he asked.**

**Raph was standing beside him and frowned at his name, "I said for you to call me-"**

"**What is it, little brother?" Leo corrected his previous statement.**

"**So, do you like um…butterflies?"**

"**Neutral," Leo said, giving the usual answer.**

"**Awesome!" Raph yelled and sped out the door.**

**Leo sighed and was about to seep back into meditation when Splinter entered the dojo, "Leonardo, Michelangelo."**

**This time, Mikey left the astral plane and glanced at their sensei. He had a large white dress on.**

"**Isn't that April's?" Leo thought.**

"**Tell me," Splinter said, turning around in a full 360, "Does this make my but look big?"**

"**Yep," Mikey said unemotionally.**

**Splinter sighed and then perked up, "I will return with the red."**

**Leo shuddered, "I'm going out for a training run."**

**Mikey nodded stiffly and went back to his meditation. He must have had something important on his mind, he had been at the meditation for five hours and didn't even complain once about being hungry. Leo shook his head, he was going insane obviously. He headed towards the door only to get tackled by Raph with a bone crushing hug.**

"**Where are you going big brother?" he said in a sugary sweet voice Leo had only ever heard Mikey use.**

"**Just for a run, I have to get away for awhile."**

**Leo pulled away and headed for the door but not before hearing a whimper. He turned back to see Raph staring at him with sad, longing eyes.**

**The eldest sighed, "By any chance do you want to come with me?"**

**Raph smiled and rapidly nodded his head.**

"**Wait, I'll come too!" a voice called from Don's room.**

"**Ok," Leo said as his purple masked brother joined them, still unable to meet the eldest's eyes.**

**Leo shook his head and they all three headed for the door only for it to be opened from the outside and they all jumped back when they saw, THE SHREDDER!**

**In a candy striper uniform!**

"**Good day my friends," the Shredder said with a wave, a large smile under his helmet, "I have brought gifts for you all. Pardon my tardiness I was assisting the elderly at the hospital this morning."**

* * *

"_Got a lock on it Donatello?" Raphael asked as the 1987 team stepped back into the sewers of 2k3._

"_Yeah, it's in a parking lot just above us," he said, glancing up._

"_Well, let's go dudes!" Michelangelo shouted and started climbing the metal rungs of a ladder._

* * *

Ok, that's the end of part 1. YAY!

Well, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be straitened out among the characters soon. At least, I hope it will.

R&R?

~Moonsetta


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is the last part. Enjoy!

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"**Ah good to see you Leonardo," Shredder said stepping forward and enveloping the blue masked turtle in hug.**

**And that was it for Leo. This was the absolute top of the chart. Nothing was ever going to surprise him now. This was as weird as it got.**

"**Saki!" Don said and jumped forward to hug him.**

**Or not…**

**Leo felt something spark in his brain and before he knew it the world turned black as he felt his skull hit the stones that made up the floor of their home.**

"**LEO!" Raph shouted and ran to his side, "SOMEONE HELP LEO'S GONNA DIE! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT BRO! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!"**

**The red masked turtle was hyperventilating and holding his older brother as close as possible.**

"**DON'T DIE LEO! DON'T DIE!"**

"**He's just unconscious," Mikey said as he walked into the room and held out a tray of sliced cucumbers and broccoli.**

"**My favorite," Saki cheered, grabbing as much broccoli as he could.**

"**Mine too!" Don cheered while grabbing some of the broccoli.**

"**Ah, Saki, forgive my tardiness," said Splinter as he walked out of his room, wearing a purple dress and white high heels, "I could not decide what to wear and I tell you they do not make anything in my size!"**

**The elderly rat scoffed before grabbing some cucumbers.**

**Over on the couch Raph was waving a fan a million times a minute over Leo, hoping the cold air would help revive him. He was so sure Leo was going to die. And if he did it would be all the Shredder's fault. If Leo died he was going to kill that metal clad alien. He would- Raph stopped as Leo started coming to. The younger turtle smiled and set the fan aside. As soon as Leo opened his eyes he found himself being denied oxygen by his immediate younger brother.**

"**Raph,-I-can't…breathe," he choked out and Raph released his hold on him, apologizing profusely for doing so.**

**When Leo had regained his breath he glanced up and found Saki was talking with Master Splinter while they both drank from soda cans. Don and Mikey were playing rock paper scissors and Raph was moving closer to him-**

**Leo yelped and jumped back as he found Raph's face only a few inches from his own.**

"**R-Ra-Raph?" he stuttered before the red masked turtle pulled back and then slung himself forward, wrapping his older brother in a hug once again.**

**He began sniffling as tears ran down his cheeks, "I thought you were going to die!"**

**Leo shivered at the shock of everything and raised an uneasy hand to pat Raph's shell, "Don't worry, I'm not going to die."**

**After a few minutes of consoling his brother Leo glanced up again. Mikey was now talking with Splinter about repainting the fridge and Don was talking with Shredder about the strength of a fishing net that was between them.**

"**Ah, that's so cute," Shredder said, looking over at Raph and Leo.**

**He took out a camera and took a picture. Leo was sure he went from green to red in 2.5 seconds, but Raph seemed to like the idea of pictures. He pulled away from his older brother only to stand up before sitting in his lap. Before Leo could protest anything Raph tucked his head under Leo's chin and decided that then was a good time as any to start cuddling.**

* * *

"_It's this way guys," Donatello said, leading his team down a tunnel, a tracking machine in his hand until they reached a door that was cleverly hidden into the wall._

_After a quick search they discovered a keypad and after bit of rewiring the door finally opened. Of course, as soon as it opened, they wanted to close it again._

* * *

(Ok the two teams will be together for this so I'll switch back to normal text.)

"Dude what the-" Michelangelo said as the 1987 team looked through the doorway.

The Shredder, well at least, this dimension's Shredder was taking pictures of an alternate overly affectionate version of Raphael while Leonardo's counterpart appeared to be the victim of the said cuddling attack. This dimension's Splinter was painting his nails purple while he looked back and forth between a pair of red colored lifts and a pair of 4-inch gold high heels.

"Decisions, decisions," he mused.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo's counterpart was sitting quietly with a determined look on his face as he knitted a blanket, while Donatello's counterpart watched.

"Dude," Michelangelo said, "And they said our dimension was messed up."

"Personality modifier?" Leonardo guessed.

Donatello nodded, "It has to be or someone out there has a really weird mind."

"Isn't this great big brother!" Raph shouted, curling up in his brother's lap and cuddling more.

"Help," Leo whimpered.

Raph yawned before he leaned forward, resting his head on Leo's plastron and falling asleep.

"Aww, how adorable," the Shredder cued, reaching into his pocket for another battery for his digital camera, not noticing the personality modifier falling out as well.

If something didn't happen, really fast, Leo was sure he was going to lose it. Or if he already had, he was going to lose it twice.

"There it is," Donatello said, the 1987 team rushing forward to scoop it up.

Then, Leo noticed them and his eyes grew wide, "No, not more. I don't want anymore brothers!" he yelled, trying to get his younger brother to let go of him and to wake up, he didn't like anyone drooling on his plastron, this was very awkward!

"Lucky," Michelangelo said to his blue banded brother, "You get the sane one."

"Should we help?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo nodded, "I guess they got hit by the personality modifier."

"All except your counterpart apparently," Don said adjusting a few dials and pushing a few buttons on the ray.

"Guys, why didn't we just use this on our Shredder?" Raphael asked.

The turtles all heard the resounding duh echoing in their heads. Why hadn't they?

Donatello shrugged, "Well guys knock them out and I'll fix this."

They all did just that not having any trouble at all, except for Michelangelo's counterpart who demanded they let him finish the next five rows before they knocked him out, which they allowed.

"Let's dump old tin can somewhere," Raphael said.

So the 1987 team dumped the Shredder in a nearby dump site and then returned home.

**

* * *

**

All the turtles began to awaken at once. Mikey woke up with a confused expression as he realized he was holding knitting needles. But he couldn't and didn't knit. Confused he let them fall to the ground while he found himself sitting in his sensei's armchair. He looked beside him to see his immediate older brother waking up.

"**Hey Don, what happened?" Mikey asked.**

"**I don't know. Maybe we fell asleep after a movie?" Don asked.**

"**What the-Michelangelo!"**

"**I didn't do it Master Splinter!" he shouted automatically and the two youngest turtles turned to see their sensei was wearing red lifts and a long flowing purple dress.**

**The teens couldn't help it. They busted out laughing, Mikey falling back with the chair as it toppled backwards.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" Splinter demanded as he tore off the clothes and wiped off the makeup on his face.**

**Just then Don grew quiet and that got both Mikey's and Splinter's attention. They followed his gaze and saw Raph just waking up where he and Leo where sleeping on the couch, the younger turtle curled up in Leo's lap. Of course, when the hothead realized his position he hit the ceiling. Literally. He yelled and jumped onto a few stray wires above the main room of their home.**

"**What the shell?" he screamed. **

**Leo yawned as the others drew in close to see how he would react. When the eldest finally opened his eyes he saw his sensei not wearing a dress, Mikey wearing a dopey grin and Don analyzing his reaction.**

"**Where's Raph," he asked.**

**He had to make sure his immediate younger brother still wasn't in a cuddling mood. The others pointed up where Leo found Raph glaring down at him before jumping down and stalking up to his older brother, his glare still in place.**

"**Leo what the shell is going on?" he shouted.**

**Leo smiled and jumped to his feet with a laugh before stepping forward and hugging Raph.**

**Raph blinked.**

"**Thank goodness you're back."**

**Raph blinked again.**

**Leo pulled away and laughed again, "That was one weird dream, sensei you wore dresses, makeup and you were obsessed with accessories. Raph you were overly affectionate and cuddly. Don, you seemed like you were secretly trying to blow up Congress and Mikey you liked doing puzzles and you could knit. The weirdest was the Shredder though, he was one of our friends. Thank goodness it was only dream, I'm going to go practice."**

**With that the eldest made his way to the dojo leaving his shocked family behind.**

"**I think Fearless has finally lost it," Raph said with a bored expression.**

"**Maybe he needs a vacation," Don said.**

"**Perhaps," Splinter said, "Perhaps not," he muttered as he picked up a purple dress and a pair of red lifts.**

"**Dudes, check this out. I DO know how to knit," Mikey said, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he finished the blanket at his feet.**

**Suddenly they all turned to Don who was laughing his shell off as he barely managed to hang on to a digital camera in his hand.**

"**LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!" Mikey chanted, looking at the screen and snatching it out of Don's hand laughing as he walked towards Raph, "Looks like Leo was telling the truth."**

**Mikey turned the camera viewing screen towards his red masked brother and then started to run as Raph ran after him.**

"**GET BACK HERE MIKEY! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA NOW!"**

"**NEVER!" he shouted and then grinned at the pictures again, his hotheaded older brother was curled up in Leo's lap and there were even a few videos of Raph cuddling with Leo.**

"**Dude this is instant blackmail!" he thought and rushed around, staying out of Raph's reach as he pulled out his shellcell and called Casey, claiming to have the ultimate blackmail on Raph.**

"**So you'll be right over to pick it up? Ok, bye Casey!"**

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET YOUR SHELL BACK HERE!"**

**Don sighed and straitened the chair before sitting down and reaching for the remote to turn on the TV. Then he noticed another remote on the table.**

"**Hmm, I wonder what this does," he said scooping it up and pressing a small gray button.**

**The TV seemed to explode with noise and static, "This is Kerry Beadly, and someone just set off a heavily loaded room of explosives underneath the floorboards of the Capital Building where Congress was in session."**

**Don careful set the remote on the table as an old man on the screen whooped, "They blew up Congress!"**

* * *

"_Aw, isn't that nice?" Leonardo said as they watched the Shredder donate all his Foot soldiers to help make New York City more energy efficient that night on channel six._

"_We should've done this earlier," Raphael said as the turtles all gathered in their living room to eat three large pizzas._

"_Totally dude, it's nice having the Shredder being good. It's really weird, but good," Michelangelo said as he swallowed a whole piece of pizza._

"_Hey guys," Donatello said, coming out of his lab, "I have some bad news."_

"_What experiment E is becoming experiment X?" Raphael said._

"_No, the personality modifier was used so much without a recharge that the effects could possibly not be permanent or whole."_

_Back on the screen the 1987 Shredder snapped back into his senses and called Bebop and Rocksteady to destroy cameras and equipment surrounding them._

"_I'll get you for this turtles!"_

_Leonardo sighed, "But we're for sure it worked on those other turtles right?"_

"_Maybe," Donatello said._

"_Who did you blast last?" Raphael asked._

"_Your counterpart," the purple masked turtle said to his red masked brother._

"_Dude, they're fine. Don't worry, just recharge that thing so we can go blast the Shredder again, it's funny when he's hit," Michelangelo said with a dopey grin._

"_Ok," Donatello said with a shrug and ducked back inside his lab to recharge the ray._

**

* * *

**

Raph huffed as he lay in his hammock. He remained still for a minute until he was sure no one was around. He slipped his hand under his pillow and pulled out the camera Mikey had had earlier. He had managed to wrestle it out of his hands after catching the little twerp. He looked over the pictures and felt an affectionate smile grow on his face as he realized how much he missed it. After yawning he hid the camera again and laid his head on his pillow, but he just couldn't get to sleep.

**This hammock just wasn't his older brother. With a dopey smile on his face he walked out of his room, made his way into Leo's room and crawled into the bed, curling up next to his big brother.**

**THE END?**

* * *

Uh oh… I guess everything wasn't straitened out.

Well, that's it for "A Simple Falmunction"

I know Falmunction is not a word, I meant it to be weird. And I'm not threatening the government of the U.S.A. This is for humor.

Anyways, please review? Oh and the final chapter of "Where's Leo?" will be out in a few days.

~Moonsetta


End file.
